characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna '''is a major protagonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is the last of his kind, and it is his sworn duty to protect the almighty Master Emerald. Background About four milenia ago the Knuckles Clan was a peaceful, but powerful clan lead by Tikal's grandmother. The clan was peaceful until she had died and Pachacamac became the leader: yearning for power and land. Each day that Pachacamac ruled the clan became greedier and more arrogant, this boost gave them the idea of world domination using the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. When they reached the Altar of the fabled jewels; Tikal wanted to stop them since the chao and the most powerful chao: Chaos were living there and did not want to be disturbed, however her pleas fell on deaf ears as the men charged for the emeralds. They would've gotten their way had it not been for Chaos absorbing the Chaos Emeralds and wrecking havoc over the land. Tikal responded by sealing herself and Chaos within the Master Emerald. he massive jolt of energy pulled a piece of the land off the ground into the air to float for eternity. Or at least until Dr. Robotnick tricked Knuckles after crash landing on the island that a blue hedgehog and an orange fox would come to steal the Master Emerald. Once Sonic & Tails reached the fallen Island to but heads with Knuckles on multiple occasions until he learned that Robotnick was planning to steal the Master Emerald from the start. After he helped Sonic & Tails defeat Robotnick. Knuckles would butt heads with all three on multiple occasions because of his naiveté at the time. However At the moment he is likely guarding the Master Emerald until it breaks again. Powers & Abilities * '''Gliding: '''He can trap air under his dreadlocks and glide through the air. * '''Deep Impact * Drill Claw * Spiral Attack * Spiral Upper * Knuckles Slam * Hammer Punch * Ground Shaker * Quake Punch * Volcanic Dunk * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack * Knuckles Heal * Meteor Crush * Rock Free Fall * Major Eruption * Power Flash * Thunder Arrow Equipment *'Mole Mine': A mine that burrows it self underground and explodes whenever someone besides Knuckles passes by it *'Piko Hammer': A weaker version of Amy's Piko Hammr *'Air Necklace': Lets Knuckles breathe indefinitely underwater *'Shovel Claws': *'Sunglasses': Lets Knuckles see invisible objects Alternate Forms *'Hyper Mode': A temporary Super form that makes Knuckles impervious to damage and multiplying all of his stats by 50 * Super Knuckles: 'Using the seven Chaos Emeralds Knuckles can transform into Super Knuckles muliplying all of his stats by 1000. * '''Hyper Knuckles'Using the seven Super Emeralds, Knuckles can become Hyper Knuckles multiplying all of his stats from Super Knuckles by an unknown amount and he can cause earthquakes every time he glides onto a wall. Feats Strength *Punched the ground so hard, a volcano erupted. *Many of his punches causally cause earthquakes. *Physically on par with Imperator Ix. *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Smashes through boulders effortlessly. *Shattered the Master Emerald Speed * Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog at a brisk pace. *Kept up with Mecha Sonic's super form. *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Outruns machine gun fire. Durability * Survived the vacuum of space. * Survived a fall from space Skill * Has matched and triumphed Sonic the Hedgehog in combat. * In his early encounters with Sonic & Tails, he was almost always able to outsmart them * Defeated Super Mecha Sonic * Defeated King Boom Boo using the environment and tactics Weaknesses * '''Gullibility: * Huge Ego * Attacks can be easily read * Jumps head-first into fights Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor